There's One More
by NerdGoneCrazy
Summary: My first Fanfiction. What if the Doctor isn't the last Time Lord. What if the other Time Lord is different then The Doctor. The second chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Hopefully it's not horrible. Please review.

* * *

**There's One More**

**Chapter 1**

**The names Brooke and I'm a time lord (lady). I come from a planet that has long been destroyed, Galafrey. I escaped from the time war, being the last of my kind. That was until two days ago when I meet a man named The Doctor. At first I thought he was any average human until I saw in walk into his TARDIS. Time Lords (ladies) use these TARDIS's to travel though space and time. By the way TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Okay so anyway I saw him walk into the TARDIS and walk out after a couple minutes. I thought to myself….**

***WOW. Did I just see what I just saw? Do I have a companion that I don't remember? Hold on. Maybe this means that there are more time lords. Maybe I not the only. Yes. Now Brooke stop standing in the middle of the road looking like a dumb dumb and run after him. ***

"**Excuse me sir"**

"**Uh."**

"**Quick question"**

"**Yes"**

"**Are you a Time Lord?"**

"**How do you know about time lords?"**

"**I will tell you if you answer my question first"**

"**Very well then. Yes I am a time lord. Now answer my question."**

**This may sound corny but once he said that I gave a big bear hug, over joyed with the thought that I'm not the last one.**

"**Uh. May I ask you a question?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Why are you hugging me?"**

**I back up off of him.**

"**Sorry. It's just that I'm a time lord too.**

**With that this other time lord embraces me.**

"**I've only met another time lord, the master, but he ended up being killed and I thought for sure that I was the last."**

"**Wow you met the Master"**

"**Yup stopped him from destroying Earth and making a new Galafrey. But you probably don't remember."**

"**No I do remember it's just that I got back from the year 1819 when the problem was solved."**

"**Oh. By the way my names The Doctor"**

"**Well nice to meet you Doctor. My name is Brooke and it looks like to me that we are the only time lords left."**

"**Yes we are indeed"**

"**Well then Doctor, would you like to come to my apartment for a cup coffee or tea"**

"**Yes. A cup of tea sounds nice"**

"**While then, follow me. Oh by way if you would to park your TARDIS some place more secure you could place in my apartment next to mine"**

"**How big is your place?"**

"**Oh. It's pretty large and you can tell by looking at the outside unlike the TARDIS" **

"**Ha"**

**Brooke's Apartment**

"**Hey did you know that Michael Jackson died today" Doctor**

"**Yeah. I knew about his death for the last ten years. It's so sad. I met him a couple of times" Brooke**

"**You did. I've been to a couple of his concerts and I was there when he's hair was on fire. But I never really spoke to him". **

"**Yup. I visited him in various years. He's one of the very few humans that I told I was a time lord."**

"**He took the secret to his grave"**

"**Yup. Would you like some lemon cake?"**

"**Yes. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome"**

"**Quick question"**

"**Ask away"**

"**When you were hugging me and I was hugging you I couldn't help but notice you have three heart beats or could I be mistaken"**

"**Ah. I was wondering if noticed"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What!! So you truly have three hearts"

"Yup"

"This is fascinating not only did I meet another time lord but I meet one with three hearts. How do you have three hearts?"

"My father believes it was because my mother was not a Time Lord."

"Well then what race of species was she?"

"My mother was an ancient space vampire before Earth was created"

"Ah. So her mother was one of the first vampires on Earth"

"Yup. She had been there until the year 10 B.C when she met my father while he was traveling back in time was a trip. That's the only reason my parents could thing of for my having three hearts."

"Is your mother still alive?"

"No she died along side my father during the time war. My mother was about 700 yrs old and my father was in his late 600's"

"Wow"

"You should know that there's something else unique about me"

"I don't think anything else can be more fascinating than having three hearts"

"Okay this may be equal to having three hearts. As you know when time lords regenerate the way we look changes but ……."

"NO WAY!!! Are telling me that when you regenerate that your look never changes"

"Yup. I've looked like an 18 year old girl for the past 780 years. My parents and I had believed that this was because I am half vampire and vampires never age"

"Amazing. You know the one thing I hate about regenerating is my hair is never ginger"

"Ha. My father had the same problem he also wanted to be blonde"

"You are one unique time lord"

"Yea. So how long are you going to be in New York in the year 2009?"

"Not for long. I'm just here on a little break"

"Taking a break from saving races and planets and losing friends"

"And how do you know that?"

"You're a legend. Years from now people will know your name and all your adventures."

"What? How? "

"I forgot the authors' name, but I do remember the title of the book. It was called The Doctor: The Legend of the Last Time Lord."

I started to walk towards my TARDIS and entered with the Doctor right next to me. I was searching for the library, but having a hard time finding it because it had been awhile since I'd been there. After about 10 minutes of entering the wrong rooms I finally found the library.

"Ah. Here we are"

"There is truly a book about me"

"Yes. I first I couldn't believe it, a Time Lord written a book about their adventures and it made millions. But what was really interesting was that there were four authors. That's when I thought more Time Lords had survived"

_*It can't be true. Did they truly write a book about all the adventures he had together? Did I approve of this in later years? This is too much to take in, in one day. First I meet another Time Lord, but not just any Time Lord I met one who has three hearts and whose look never changes. And then find out that there's a book out about. Man is this one heck of day.*_

"Ah. Here's the book right where I left it, under the couch. The authors are: Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble"

"May I see it?"

"Sure. You can exactly have that copy I have another somewhere else"

_Inside cover_

_The Doctor: The Legend of the Last Time Lord_

_By:_

_Rose Tyler_

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_Martha Jones_

_Donna Noble_

_(The Doctor's fateful companions)_

_This Book is dedicated to a heroic and noble man who always put himself third_


End file.
